Longing
by Owning
Summary: "Take care of her." Miyako had that plainly in mind as she remembered Kaoru handling her a child. Years have passed and she hadn't come back yet. Consequently, Meiko grew. Miyako and Momoko had raised the child but were not satisfied. Soon, they found out about that portal incident that took place. Now, they're off to find answers they were looking for. So who really is Meiko?
1. Prologue: Love Child?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

A groan escaped from the sleeping black-haired girl.

The woman that was standing beside her desk had grown impatient. She sighed and spoke the girl's name softly. "Meiko."

She heard a stifle from the girl. She tried again, tapping the ruler harder on her desk. "Matsubara-san!"

That sent the girl's body to jump, only, slightly. Lifting her head, she looked up to the woman addressing her.

The woman was giving her a stern look but gentle in a way. Her long orange hair was firmly held in a ponytail. "Please pay attention to class." Her bright pink eyes glittered as she blinked and went back to teaching.

"Y-yes." The girl sighed, moving her hair back. Thus, revealing her face. She had pale skin and slightly-squinty-eyes. She was wearing a gray shirt with a hooded back. Her hair went down just below her collar. Once she faced the window, her green eyes glistened. She looked calm with a hint of sadness.

Apparently, the teacher has been noticing her behavior. She muttered something under her breath that the students didn't hear.

* * *

><p>Time flew fast but not for Meiko. She stood up hastily after the bell rang. She was about to leave when the teacher called her.<p>

"Yeah?" Meiko took notice that there were only two of them in the classroom.

"Look, I'm probably not the best teacher… or even relative that you could have.." The woman looked at her sincerely. "But if you do have problems… you can tell me."

She just nodded and smiled a bit. The woman patted her on the back. "Let's go home together, shall we?"

"Yes, auntie."

* * *

><p>The weather changed drastically. One minute it was all sunny, now heavy rain was pouring. There was a sudden bright light and thunder followed after.<p>

The street was crowded with vehicles. "Damn. Traffic." The teacher muttered. Outside was filled with honking noises along with the thunder. The pavement that was dry earlier was now flooding. The rain poured heavily mixing with the noise.

She, now driving her car, reminisced about that certain day Meiko came to their lives.

_Momoko…_

She felt her heart tightened… hurt from the memory.

"_Momoko!" _

_Lightning had made the room bright."M-Miyako?" The sound of thunder made her heart leap._

_It was a breezy night. Momoko just woke up from sleep. Seeing Miyako wasn't in bed, she wondered about the house. It was pretty dark. She looked at the clock above. It read 3:05. Oh great! She thought. What's Miyako getting up this early?_

"_Momoko!" The scream was urgent. Sure she wasn't brave enough to go downstairs but her friend needs her. She thought about Kaoru. _

_Kaoru… where have she been these past year?_

"_Momoko!" She took a deep breath and ran downstairs. She quickly moved towards the main door and there she saw Miyako, carrying a baby in hand. She was about to burst in tears. Momoko wanted to ask questions but first she helped Miyako got back inside the house. _

"_Momoko! She's cold! She's cold!" Miyako was trembling, she almost stuttered._

"_I'll go get warm water." Momoko saw a blanket. "Here, wrap it around her." She maintained to be calm and rushed to the kitchen. _

_Since Kaoru went missing—or she left they didn't know—Momoko changed her attitude. She became more independent that before._

_Luckily, she found hot water in a pot. She took a bowl, then the pot, and rushed towards Miyako is._

"_She's gonna be fine, Miyako." She assured her as she poured some of the water slowly to the baby's feet then to the hands._

Another lightning flashed.

The car went inside the garage… looks like they're home. The woman and Meiko both got out of the car. They were greeted by a smiling blonde. Her hair rested on her right shoulder.

"You must be cold." She had the sweetest smile painted on her face. She beckoned them to come inside. "I made hot chocolate!"

The teacher laughed and closed the car's door. "We're home, Miyako!" She then tightly hugs the woman.

The three of them went inside the room.

* * *

><p>"Ah… warm at last!" The pink-eyed lady put her mug down at the coffee table.<p>

"How was work, Momoko?" She placed some cookies on the table and looked over to Meiko. "Want more milk?"

"I'm fine, auntie." Meiko shook her head and focused on watching sports but still looking depressed.

"I'm getting better." She giggled then pushed the plate of cookies near Meiko. "You need those more than I do."

"I'm not hungry." The black-haired girl just sipped from her mug.

"Meiko…"

"What's wrong dear?" Momoko and Miyako looked worried. Miyako sat beside her.

"Everyone thinks I'm a freak, don't they?" Meiko eyed Momoko, wanting the truth.

"Meiko, you're not a freak… You're just blessed."

"That didn't answer my question.. and… and it's not a gift. It's a curse." Meiko flinched when she glanced at the window. "I don't want it."

Momoko, getting a bit scared, moved towards the window and closed the blinds. "It's gonna be fine… this house is protected."

Miyako hugged her tightly then rubbed her back. "We're going to protect you always, you hear?"

She just nodded and Miyako continued. "Go and take a shower, I'm going to cook for dinner."

She did what she was told. Soon, Momoko and Miyako were the ones only left in the living room.

"I wondered why too… How could she see those things?" Miyako asked.

"I don't know… maybe Kaoru could answer that." Momoko sighed and went to Miyako, lending a hand. "If only she's here."

Another crash of lightning lightened their area.

_Miyako woke up from her sleep. She heard someone knocking on their door. She, as clueless as ever, walked downstairs and towards it. "Yes?" She then opened the door and to her shock, Kaoru was standing there breathless as she was carrying something in hand. "Miyako…"_

"_Kaoru-!" She wanted to let her stay in. It was a year that she was gone. _

"_No.. no. Take her… Please." Kaoru, in her powerpuff form, handed a child to Miyako. She was huffing and seemed in a hurry. "Please, take care of her, please."_

_Miyako stood in shock, hugging the baby gently. "But-"_

"_I'll be back! I promise!" Miyako now realized how Buttercup was bruised. Her hair was also in a mess but it was longer than before. "WAIT-" Before she could say anything else, the heroine flew, and disappeared instantly._

The smell of spices being fried surrounded the house. Meiko was getting downstairs, her stomach grumbling.

_At least I've got people worrying about me… actually caring._ She thought._ Did my mother cared about me?_

"Ah, Meiko-chan, great timing!" Miyako seemed to be done with her cooking. Momoko was placing plates and utensils on the table.

All of us gathered around the table. "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

><p><em>Crunch!<em>

A huge lizard was eating a mutilated body of who knows what. The sight was disgusting. It was drooling all over its prey and devouring what's left of it. It whips its tail happily as it gnaws.

Not far away from it, was a huge building. There was some kind of guards patrolling. They were huge and their body looked like a bunch of boulders attached. Black mist was reeking out of the spaces in their body. Their eyes glistened in vivid red.

Inside was filled with moans of agony. It reeked of sweat, blood and even rotting flesh. It was a dungeon. Creatures were burning alive, some are being cut, others only chained but lived in horror of what may come to them.

Someone had entered. The guards gently bowed over this creature. Her brown hair was braided and curled into a bun. It was fixed with a black poinsettia-looking flower. There was something glistening on her head, must be a crown that signifies her royalty. Her eyes were yellow-green and it seemed like a snake's.

Hovering her hand above the guards, they stopped bowing down and let her pass. She had a wicked smile as she hears the agony of the creatures while passing through their dungeon doors. Her lips were painted in rouge. She was wearing a dress that seemed like it was taken from a lizard's skin. She had gloves on and wore a ruby ring.

At last, she stopped walking and entered a huge dungeon room. The room seemed special. First, it was bigger. Second, it was purposely made that no one inside or outside could escape but only through one door.

There, on the corner of the room, lies a black-haired woman in chains. "Thought so." She said ghastly. "No wonder the room smelled worse." The chained woman grinned as her face turned sour.

"Leave us." The royalty ordered the guard that was with her.

They bowed down again and left.

"So, Queen, enjoying your life, huh?" The woman snickered at her sarcasm.

"We'll see who's laughing last… you're white light is fading, you know?" The queen raised an eyebrow and cackled. "This would be easier if you just tell me where she is," There was a pause and she continued. "Buttercup."

"All these years, and you keep asking that question…" She looked up at her, her green eyes gleaming. "Still, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Denying it, hm?" The queen readied her whip. She gives Buttercup a quick lash on her back.

Buttercup grunted but laughed. "Releasing your anger in me? Because he won't even touch you!"

She lashed harder and countless times. Buttercup was cringing as the whip was kneading her flesh. Still, she put on a brave face.

"Fine… but remember this." The queen grabbed Buttercup's hair roughly. "We will find her. And I'll let her taste my wrath." She slams Buttercup's face to the ground.

She looked at her glove and threw it away. "Disgusting, it touched a slut." With that, she walked away, locking the dungeon. Buttercup or Kaoru was left alone again.

Her grin faded and she glared at the door. _Someday… someday… just you see, bitch._


	2. Chapter 1: It begins

"_I will protect you, no matter what!"_

Meiko was awakened by her alarm. She shut it off and grunted. "Another wonderful day in school…" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

She got up and prepared herself. While putting on her socks, she noticed a child on the streets by her window. The little boy was running around and a woman—looks like his mother—had warned the little boy to be careful. It just rained nonstop from yesterday until dawn so the street would be full of puddles.

Suddenly, the boy slipped, getting bruise on his hand. Meiko just stared as the mother was moving towards her child, caressing him. She felt the longing of a mother- no, parents. But she brushed off the feeling and finished wearing her sneakers.

She went out of her room then downstairs. "Good morning, Meiko-chan!" Miyako greeted her with her soft tone. "Morning." She placed herself on the dining table as Miyako went to serve her breakfast. "Eggs and bacon! Just the way you want it." She giggled and went back to the kitchen. "Thanks, Miyako."

"You're welcome." She hummed as she was washing some dishes.

"Where's Momoko?"

"Oh, she went ahead."

"But it's still so early." She took a slice of bacon. "Oh right, she's a teacher."

* * *

><p>The school bell rang as every student in each class placed on their respective seats.<p>

Meiko sat quietly in the corner, trying to avoid the gossips that everyone was talking about.

"Hey, have you heard?" Some girl whispered. Funny, she could hear them in such a distance.

"What?" Another one butted in.

"The black-haired girl in the corner… that's Meiko, right?"

"Oh, right! I heard she was kicked out from her last school." _That's not true… They transferred me._

"Yeah, I've heard weird rumors…"

"Ohh! I wanna know!" They were whispering but it sounded so loud in her ears. She placed her earphones and played some music. She set it to maximum. _At least, I could hear less…_

Suddenly, everything went red through her eyes. She felt dizzy and gasped for air. She was suffocating and everyone seemed to melt. Her classmate's faces went smudged. She didn't understand.

"Hey…"

She felt like burning inside. She wants to puke…

"Hey!" Everything was in a blur. She remembered falling and Momoko was running towards her and— everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry I got you."<p>

_The voice was familiar. _Everything was dark and Meiko could only hear one certain voice. _Mom?_

It was dark and it seems that she was floating in a void of darkness. Suddenly, she spotted some light and a figure… a woman. "Mom!"

"MOM!" She screamed at her highest. She realized that she was clenching someone's hand… hard.

Momoko was at her side but her hands were free. She looked at the person that owns that hand. A boy. "O-oh." She quickly let him go and turned her head, hiding a slight blush. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He said sounding concerned. "You're okay now, right?"

She looked at him and nodded. The boy smiled showing his perfect teeth. "That's great." He was tall for his age and had dark brown hair. His eyes were light brown. "Well, I've gotta go, sensei!" He saluted playfully and got back to his class.

"What happened?" Momoko leaned in to Meiko.

"I don't know… it just went weird."

"Bad dream too?"

She shook her head. "I don't know if it was her… but I saw a figure of a woman."

Momoko sat beside her and hugged her. She was trembling. "T-they're here again." Meiko had her eyes wide open as she saw something huge crawled along the hallways. I was like a huge caterpillar but she swore she saw a head.

"It's okay as long as I'm with you." Momoko rubbed her back. "We'll protect you."

"Oh you're home early?" Miyako looked confused while she was finishing a design.

"I was called for a day-off." Momoko smiled but she was filled with worry. "And she's sick."

Meiko just went upstairs. "I'll just rest for a while."

Both women nodded and she went ahead.

"I wonder what she's seeing…" Momoko looked upset. "We don't even know if Kaoru's alive or not."

Miyako went to Momoko's side and patted her back. "Let's just hope-"

"All we do is hope!" Momoko stood up enraged. She wanted to cry. "Meiko… she doesn't understand anything and neither do I."

Miyako sighed. "Did you see the resemblance?"

"Yes, she's definitely Kaoru's-"

"No, I meant Butch."

Momoko paused for a bit. "I thought I was the only one thinking that."

"If we're not sure that Kaoru's alive… we better find the Ruffs."

"Do you remember the last time we saw Kaoru?" Momoko calmed down and sat back.

"It was back in summer…

"_Strong black aura, wan! wan!" Peach kept spinning around in circles._

"_Wait… but we captured Him!" Blossom exclaimed._

"_It's different, wan!" Peach looked scared._

"_Stop spinning, will ya?" Buttercup looked annoyed but shocked. "You're gonna give me a headache!"_

"_Calm down, Peach." Bubbles sweat dropped. _

"_Can you locate it Professor?" Blossom looked at Professor that was currently typing something._

"_Yes yes… just a bit." Suddenly the screen appeared a familiar place._

"_Mojo's house!" The three of them gasped._

_Buttercup sweatdropped. "Why are we so surprised? It's kinda cliché." _

"_Girls, no time to waste. Go, now!" Professor ordered and they all nodded._

_The trio flew fast enough. They were about to enter Mojo's lair but something attacked them. They looked human but were jumping so high. They had bloodshot eyes and the mouth was gaping, stretching inhumanly._

_The three of them were shocked. They almost screamed but they continued to fight. At that point, they were busy fighting and didn't notice that Buttercup was hit and sent crashing inside Mojo's house._

_After minutes, the attackers were suddenly gone. Confused, the two heroines went down to investigate Mojo's house. The place was crashed- trashed rather. There was no one there._

_Their belts blinked, Professor has called. "I don't know how you did it, girls, but the aura had disappeared."_

"_Professor, can you contact Buttercup?" Miyako looked around. "She's not here."_

"_Weird…" Professor was fiddling with the buttons again. He got nervous and had a worried look on his face. "No…no… her line of white line… It disappeared!"_

"Right." Momoko patted Miyako. "That was when we realized that we had lost her."

Out of the blue, they heard a familiar sound. It wasn't their phone. And then it struck them. "The belt!"


	3. Chapter 2: Black pit

**A/N: Hi, Owning here. :D To ease the confusion, usually the one in **_italized font _**are flashbacks or thoughts or probably premonitions. I don't really like putting like "flashbacks" or ****WARNING****S… was that a warning though? xD It just felt weird and I'm uncomfortable in it. I don't even want to write out my thoughts inside the chapter but that's just my opinion. **

**Rated M. Just repeating.**

**Hope you like this sudden outburst of idea.**

"_They can't keep me here forever."_

Meiko's eyes shot open. She realized Miyako had been tapping her shoulder. "Finally, you're awake."

"W-what's going on?" She knew it was still midnight. Looking at her side, she saw Momoko pack her things. "Momoko?"

"We'll explain things on the way." She replied in a hurried tone. "Now, get up and get dressed."

Meiko had a confused look but she did what she was told anyway. "We have to get to Professor's lab immediately." She heard Momoko said in a serious tone. "We can't miss that portal."

"_The belt!" The two ladies went to their own rooms taking their belts out. Momoko opened her compact while Miyako ran towards her to see Professor._

"_Girls-! I mean… ladies." He smiled but it faded away quickly when he continued. "I found out what happened to Buttercup."_

"_Tell us, professor!" Both of them pleaded._

"_It'll take time to explain every detail…" Professor was now wearing glasses. His hair was almost white and he had some stretch marks on his face. "But apparently, this is something out of our field."_

"_Out of your field?" Miyako questioned._

"_I'd rather say supernatural." Ken, now a 22 year old man, butted in the conversation._

"_How's Kuriko?" Momoko smirked and Ken slightly blushed._

"_She's fine." He cleared his throat and continued. "We have a theory called 'Black Hole'." Professor stood near Ken and added. "Yes, apparently this called hole was opened by the building up of dark energies._

"_At that point of time, Mojo and the monsters have been… well, drinking. We have no idea why but it seemed that they have emitted dark energy. Not to mention that night was a full moon. Also, the creatures that attacked you, we have researched in some old scribes that it's called a 'Carne'. The translators told us that Carnes are like vampires, only the weaker kind._

"_It's possible that Mojo and the others along with Buttercup were sucked into that world." Professor took a sip from a glass of water. "I'm wondering how Kaoru got back here. And why did she leave?"_

"_I wanted to ask that too." Momoko nodded in agreement. "So, are we gonna make our own entrance there?"_

"_I was thinking that but… it would be too dangerous." Professor scratched his head."You do realize the belt do not respond anymore, right?"_

"_What do you mean?" Momoko raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh you haven't tried?" Miyako looked straight at Momoko. "I've tried transforming again last year and I just didn't."_

_Professor frowned. "But maybe… maybe that's because you three aren't in the same world?"_

_Momoko looked scared but she was determined. "We still need to go, Professor!" _

"_Kaoru needs us! Meiko needs her!" Miyako got teary-eye. She was shaking at the thought of seeing those creatures again. But if it was for her friend, she'd do anything!_

"_Which is why we've prepared something for you.." Ken smiled and proceeded. "But we can only show it to you guys when you're here already. And guess what? This evening is full moon. We'll go try opening that Black hole again. We've arranged lots of criminals for that. You in?" _

"_Of course! What time will it start?"_

"_9 pm sharp."_

Eventually, Meiko got out. Momoko was done fixing her things. "Let's go."

Miyako was locking all the doors and switching off everything before leaving. Momoko was putting everything needed behind the car while Meiko sat inside the car, waiting.

"Are all set and safe?" Momoko pointed out.

Miyako nodded and went into the car. Momoko soon followed and started the engine. She drove the car fast to Professor's lab not minding the traffic lights.

"Momoko! S-slow down!" Miyako, seating on the front seat, squeaked.

"No way! We have to be there at 9!" She made a left turn so fast the car screeched.

"Why didn't we go earlier!?" Meiko grumbled as she tried to hold herself unto the seat.

"Because you were sleeping so soundly…" Miyako looked at her cutely.

She rolled her eyes and focused on staying still. Momoko was raging on the street.

The ride was full of bumps but the two managed to survive. The car came to an abrupt stop. "W-what the heck…" Meiko gave a long sigh making Miyako turn towards her. "Are you alright back there?"

"Yeah… I guess." She muttered the last part. She looked at the car's window and saw they were on the place. She got out almost tripping herself, realizing she was a bit dizzy.

"I guess you don't remember this place." Momoko got out and gestured her to come along. "You were little when we went here."

The three stepped in Professor's lab, leaving the cool breeze outside.

"You're late." Ken eyed the ladies, having a snobbish look.

"Grow old, Ken." Momoko giggled and patted his head.

"I did grow!" He looks like he was about to pout but he saw her gaze on him. "We managed to get the criminals to uh… I guess start thinking horrible stuff. But it wasn't working."

Ken pushed a button that reveals a room. Professor was standing on the top with the Mayor. A small balcony was isolating them from the criminals. "It's not enough…" Meiko muttered but they all heard.

"You're probably right." Momoko looked at Meiko and back at the screen. "These criminals were jailed only for minor reasons."

"And we can't force them to be that bad." Miyako looked worried. If the plan would fail… no. They don't want it to fail.

"Kindly explain to me what's happening first?" Meiko looked annoyed but she stated it calmly.

"This must be a sensitive topic for you but you should know." Ken looked at Momoko and Miyako, giving a signal for them to explain.

"It's about your parents, Meiko." Momoko was smiling but Meiko knew her eyes meant the opposite. "Do you want to know?"

For years, Meiko had isolated herself about her parents. She was furious at them but thinking back, she did nothing to know about them. Now, questions floated around her head, giving her a bit of a headache.

"Did my mother… abandon me?" She started to ask.

"Oh, dear heavens, of course not!" Miyako gave a heavy sigh and patted her back.

"You guys better sit first and talk about. I'll go speak to Professor." With that, Ken walked away, moving to the narrow hall.

"Well, for start-offs…" Momoko rummaged in her bag and took out her camera. "We've recorded videos in the past." She clicked some buttons and there appeared a black haired girl. She also had green eyes.

"My dad?"

"What-" Momoko almost laughed but her mood changed when the memories struck her. "Well, your mom, she wasn't like an average girl. Never did she like dresses or girl stuff as she would put it."

The video started playing. The girl was kicking the ball over the dog that looked like a toy. "Peach!" She called out and the two girls, probably her aunts at the early age, ran towards the black-haired girl. She was enraged about something.

Momoko paused it and looked over to Meiko. "Actually, we weren't really sure if she was yours…" She trailed off, seeing the hurt expression on Meiko, she retorted. "No, no. Don't fret. You have so much resemblance from that person…"

_That person._ Miyako thought. _She must be referring to Butch. If it was the resemblance, she got more from her father. But the color of her eyes… it's definitely Kaoru's._

Miyako nodded and held her hand. "Her name is Matsubara Kaoru."

She just nodded and breathed heavily. "Well, about my parents or not, I'm gonna help you." She stood up, facing them. "It's the least I can do for raising me. A-and… I might know about them. It's okay if they're dead, at least I would know." She understood the situation but she had no idea what's coming for her.

The two of them gave a worried look but Momoko shrugged that away and smiled. "Don't think that way, that's your parents you're talking about."

"Yup! They won't die easily." Miyako agreed.

Meiko was scared but her curiosity overpowered it. She wants to know these people. The world that she was in now could not fill in the emptiness that she's feeling. She slightly understood that longing she's been feeling ever since the day of her existence. She has that strong feeling that her parents are alive.

"And I will find them."


End file.
